Lesnar en Arvans vertrek uit het kasteel
by Taco
Summary: Twee jonge onervaren avonturiers op weg naar hun eerste opdracht


De deur wordt achter hen dichtgedaan door een van de Headhunters, indrukwekkende krijgers die volledig trouw zijn aan Gri'shak. Lesnar geeft hem een kort knikje, waarna hij samen met zijn nieuwe reispartner genaamd Arvan de trappen afloopt. Hij is al een aantal keren in dit kasteel geweest en is al heel wat gewend geraakt in zijn tijd in de tempel, maar Gri'shak blijft nog altijd indrukwekkend. Dat vond hij al zo toen hij nog maar een kind was en de verhalen van Gri'shak, Kellisar en hun reisgenoten hoorde over hun avonturen. En sinds hij de heer van dit kasteel en omliggende landgoeden is geworden is Lesnar's respect en bewondering alleen maar gegroeid. 

Lesnar kijkt even opzij naar zijn metgezel, eeen gezond uitziende jongen, net is jonger dan hem, volgens de rapporten die hij heeft gelezen. Lesnar voelt zich wat ongemakkelijk bij hem, gezien hij nog niet veel contact heeft gehad met niet-mensen, en deze jongenman heeft het bloed van elven door zijn aderen stromen! De wezens waar hij al veel over heeft gehoord en waarvan wordt beweerd dat deze het eeuwige leven hebben en grootse magie ten toon kunnen stellen!

Lesnar maakt zijn strot vrij met een korte brom en loopt verder terwijl hij vanuit zijn ooghoeken Arvan gade slaat: "Dit is een hele eer Arvan. Ik hoop dat je je daar bewust van bent."

Arvan checkt nog even zijn reisspullen. Heeft hij alles? Zijn boog, pijlenkoker en pijlen? Zijn dolk? Rugzak met provisie, winterdeken? Zijn thieving kit die hij eens gestolen heeft... Terwijl hij met zijn nieuwe reisgenoot de trappen afloopt ziet hij zijn moeder de binnenplaats oplopen. Ze glimlacht naar hem en hij trekt zijn kleren recht.

Dan kijkt hij naar Lesnar. Die ziet er indrukwekkend uit in zijn harnas, met de tekens van Helm erop. Hij is daar dus een priester van. Daar heeft ie er wel een paar van gezien in de tijd dat hij hier op het kasteel rondrent. Naast die Helmpriesters en de Headhunters en Crossbowmen voelt hij zich echt nog maar de jongen die hij is. Hij heeft niet eens een harnas aan.

Dit is zijn eerste reis en zijn eerste opdracht en hij is best nerveus. Als alles maar goed gaat. Hij wil wel graag een goede indruk maken op heer Gri'shak en op Vrouwe Aliena, die hem heeft aangemoedigd om zich aan te melden voor S.H.I.T.

Hij haalt nerveus een hand door zijn half lange blonde haar als hij Lesnar hoort praten. "Dat weet ik wel. Heus, echt waar. Ik zal mijn uiterste best doen, echt waar. Denk je dat we de anderen snel zullen vinden?"

Lesnar zag het klungelige en onverzekerde gedrag van Arvan en vroeg zich af of Arvan wel uit het goede materiaal gesneden is voor het leven van avonturier. Hij bekijkt Arvan eens en ziet dat hij zijn rugzak niet op een optimale manier draagt, een van de riemen is langer dan de ander. Hij grijpt deze vast en sjort hem totdat hij gelijk hangt met de ander.

"Zolang Helm over ons waakt, heb ik het volste vertrouwen er in. Weet je zeker dat je alles bij je hebt, wat je nodig denkt te hebben? Als je wilt kan ik nog eens alles met je nagaan."

Iets dat hij absoluut niet zou willen is dat deze jongen die hij onder zijn hoede zal nemen afgeleid is doordat hij niet zeker weet of hij zijn uitrusting compleet heeft. Of dat hij iets nodig zou hebben en dit vergeten is, iets dat in het beroep van scout enorm gevaarlijk kan zijn.

Arvan voelt hoe Lesnar zijn rugzak verstelt en die zit direct een stuk beter. Zijn boog en pijlenkoker zitten op zijn rug vastgemaakt en zijn korte zwaard hangt in een schede aan zijn riem.

Hij geeft daar een tikje aan. "Ja hoor, ik denk dat ik alles heb. Ik ben er helemaal klaar voor, geloof ik."

Terwijl ze daar zo staan ziet ie Elviria weer een paar trucjes uithalen op wat dienaren en hij barst in lachen uit. Hij kent het trucje met de strikjes in het haar nu wel. Ze zwaait naar hem en hij zwaait enthusiast terug.

Dan draait ie zich weer naar Lesnar. "Als jij klaar bent om te gaan, ben ik ook klaar."

Lesnar trekt zijn rechter wenkbrauw op. "Priesters van Helm zijn altijd klaar om hun taken uit te voeren." Zegt hij terwijl hij de warhammer die aan zijn riem hangt een aantal tikjes geeft. "Dit wapen zal bloed proeven in niet zo lange tijd, het is voorzien..."

Zijn blik dwaalt even af naar Elviria, de jonge elven meid die zowel geliefd als gevreesd wordt op het kasteel. Geliefd gezien ze een prachtige persoonlijkheid heeft, gevreesd vanwege haar grapjes die ze altijd met de mensen op het kasteel uithaalt. Niemand weet wanneer hij of zij aan de beurt is om slachtoffer te worden van haar lichtzinnige grappen en zelfs iemand als Jim Bean is hier al eens het slachtoffer van geworden.

Lesnar geeft een kort knikje richting Elviria:" Je kent haar?" En hij begint de trappen verder af te lopen, zodat ze nu richting de hoofdingang lopen, het hoofd van de verslagen Goristro prominent geplaatst tussen de trappen in en brandende schaaltjes in de oogkassen. Het monster, nog niet zo lang geleden verslagen geworden door de Heren van Bak'nors Rock en de Dame van Breeg.

Arvan fronst even wanneer hij Lesnar zo hoort praten en rolt met zijn ogen. Echte priester praat, zoals hij het zelf noemt. Het is voorzien en bla bla. Zelf zou hij niet weten of dat nou werkelijk zo is en hij heeft geen zin in een discussie daarover. Dus meestal laat hij de priesters gewoon maar hun gang gaan. Ze zijn erg handig, dat wel. Toch hoort hij Vrouwe Aliena nooit zo praten, terwijl zij zelfs hogepriesteres is. Het enige wat ze af en toe zegt is bijvoorbeeld 'bij Pelor' of 'i naam van Pelor' en toch wordt er niet aan getwijfeld dat ze een priesteres is.

Hij glimlacht wanneer Lesnar naar Elviria vraagt. "Ja, ik ken Elviria wel. Af en toe halen we samen grapjes uit met de mensen van het kasteel en in het dorp. Ze heeft me veel leuke trucjes geleerd."

Dan vraagt hij: "Heb jij mensen die je kent hier en waar je mee omgaat?"

Hij loopt naast Lesnar de trap af en kijkt omhoog naar de Groristro. Er wordt een brok weggeslikt. Dat monster moet ontzettend groot geweest zijn. Hij hoopt dat ze voorlopig nog niet van zulke grote tegenkomen.

De voetstappen van Lesnar klinken zwaar door zijn harnas en worden versterkt door de grootsheid van de hal.

"Ik ben bekend met een aantal priesters en wachters van de karavanen, maar de belangrijksten die ik persoonlijk ken EN waar ik geregeld mee omga zijn toch wel Overblade Kellisar en Heer Gri'shak..." Lesnar kan een grijns niet onderdrukken, hij blijft het geweldig vinden om te vertellen dat hij deze twee grootse helden persoonlijk kent.

Arvan schuurt zijn laars tegen zijn andere been. Heer Gri'shak... Natuurlijk heeft hij de heer van het kasteel wel een aantal keren gezien en heeft hij ook een gesprek gehad toen hij zich aanmeldde voor S. H.I.T. Maar verder heeft hij geen omgang gehad met de grote krijger.

En zo vaak komt ie ook niet op het kasteel. Hij kent eigenlijk alleen Elviria persoonlijk en daarnaast hangt hij in het dorp rond met Jakker. Waar hij wel trots op is, is dat hij wel eens met Vrouwe Aliena praat als ze weer eens door het dorp van Bak'Nor's Rock loopt of als ze op het kasteel is en hij ook.

Hij plukt aan zijn blonde haar. "Ik ken eigenlijk alleen Elviria, en mijn ouders en Jakker en een paar Headhunters. Oh ja, en die magiers die Mlap maken. Maar Vrouwe Aliena praat ook wel eens met me. Zij heeft me aangemoedigd om me aan te melden voor S.H.I.T."

Dus deze jongen kent Dame Aliena persoonlijk? Beide hebben machtige vrienden, dit is in ieder geval zeker! Lesnar salueert de wachters die bij de grote deuren die naar buiten leiden als deze de deuren voor hen hebben geopend, zonlicht straalt naar binnen toe en zijn ogen moet heel even wennen aan het felle licht. Zodra ze de binnenplaats op lopen en de wachters voorbij zijn, gaat Lesnar verder met het gesprek met zijn nieuwe metgezel, ondertussen koers zettend naar de stallen waar paarden op hun staan te wachten.

"Dus Dame Aliena heeft dat gedaan?" Hij gebruikt haar volledige naam, want hij vindt dat ze zijn respect heeft verdiend en respect toon je niet door iemands naam af te korten. "Daar moet een verhaal aan vastzitten..." zegt hij terwijl hij met een nauwelijks zichtbare glimlach zijn hoofd lichtijes in de richting van Arvan laat dwalen. Iemand die door de Dame van Breeg wordt aangemoedigd dit pad te volgen, moet een verhaal te vertellen hebben, wat meteen een goede manier is voor Lesnar om deze half-elf beter te leren kennen. Het zal er van komen dat ze elkaars leven in handen hebben, en Lesnar wilt zeker weten dat hij deze jongen daarmee kan vertrouwen...

Arvan krabt aan zijn hoofd en bloost een beetje. Zijn haar wordt naar achteren gehouden met een hoofdband. Het helpt niet als je haar steeds in de weg zit. Even sluit hij zijn ogen en geniet van het zonlicht dat op zijn gezicht schijnt.

Hij bijt even op zijn lip, terwijl hij zijn ogen weer opent en van het uitzicht geniet. "Nou, ik weet niet of dat verhaal zo interessant is."

"Wat heeft deze jongen een gebrek aan zelfvertrouwen!" Denkt Lesnar, "hier moet ik wat aan doen, wil hij overleven als avonturier."

"Elk verhaal is interessant, is mij geleerd geworden. Je moet gewoon weten welke dingen je er uit moet halen. Dus als je wilt, mag je het mij vertellen hoor. Het wordt een lange reis naar het zuiden, dus tijd hebben we genoeg."

Lesnar ziet de stallenjongen twee paarden naar buiten brengen, sterk uitziende beesten, gezadeld en alles. Ze zien er uit als zware oorlogspaarden, getrainde beesten die een krachtige wapen zijn op een slagveld, in de handen van een ervaren rijder. Lesnar is echter niet zo ervaren in het paardrijden, maar kan gelukkig genoeg om mee rond te komen.

Arvan loopt naar het paard dat is aangewezen als het zijne. Hij voelt zich er een beetje klein en fragiel naast. Maar hij heeft wel goed leren paardrijden tijdens de reizen met zijn moeder om een nieuw huis en inkomen te vinden. De jonge half elf klimt op het rijdier en laat het een rondje lopen om aan het dier te wennen.

"Nou," zegt ie, "ik ben gewoon een beetje nerveus. Dit is de eerste keer dat ik als avonturier op pad ga. Ik hoop dat ik alles goed doe. Ik ga in elk geval mijn uiterste best doen."

Hij onderdrukt een lachje als hij ziet hoe Lesnar in het zadel klimt. Er is maar een blik nodig om te zien dat hij het niet zo goed kan. Maar gelukkig duurt de reis lang en heeft hij dus genoeg kans om het te leren.

"Ik hoop dat mijn vaardigheden goed van pas komen. Vrouwe Aliena had me aangemoedigd, omdat ze weet dat ik een aantal thugs heb tegengehouden toen die rond het kasteel waren aan het spioneren. Nou ja, en ik kan ook wat magische trucjes. Toen ik jonger was heb ik het spreukenboek van een magiër gevonden en ben toen zelf magie gaan leren. Maar ik gebruik het niet vaak. Ik vind het leuker om te scouten en vallen te zetten, of ze te vinden en onschadelijk te maken. Dat is altijd een uitdaging weet je. Echt spannend."

"Thugs tegengehouden, magische trucjes, zelf magie geleerd...deze Arvan, ondanks zijn nerveuze handelen is iemand om in de gaten te houden." Denkt Lesnar als hij dit allemaal hoort.

Hij was op het paard geklommen en zag Arvan moeite doen om een lach te onderdrukken. Maar iemand als Lesnar valt vrijwel alles op, en dit ook. Hij besluit hier geen aandacht aan t schenken, beiden moeten wennen aan elkaar en hem hiervoor te veroordelen is niet goed voor de kennismaking.

Lesnar geeft het paard de sporen en leid het sterke dier richting poort. "Het zoeken en onschadelijk maken van vallen...dat is zeker spannend. Hoe heb je dat jezelf eigen kunnen maken, als ik vragen mag? Je lijkt me niet het type dat getraind is geworden bij de school of combat."

Ondanks dat Lesnar problemen heeft met het opstappen, mede dank zij zijn zware harnas, kan hij gewoon het paard leiden naar waar hij wil. Een training die iedere nieuweling krijgt als hij begint in de tempel. Het paard loopt rustig richting poort en de wachters salueren naar Lesnar als hij samen met Arvan langs komt rijden. Het wederzijds respect tussen militairen komt hier heel goed naar voren, want hij ziet dat Arvan een knipoog krijgt van een van de wachters in plaats van een saluut.

Arvan stuurt zijn paard richting de poort en gaat naast Lesnar rijden. Hij steekt zijn hand op richting de poortwachters als die naar hem knipogen. Er zijn wel veel mensen van de wacht en van de light crossbow men die hij kent. Komt voornamelijk door zijn stiefvader Bailey.

Hij moet direct denken aan alle trainingen die hij van zijn stiefvader gekregen heeft. Vooral die met het korte zwaard en de pijl en boog, want daar kon Bailey ook goed mee overweg, naast de kruisboog. Terwijl hij zo aan het denken is, beantwoordt hij de vraag van Lesnar.

"Nee, ik heb niet op de school of combat gezeten. Bailey, mijn stiefvader, wilde wel graag dat ik me zou aanmelden. Maar ik voelde er niks voor. Hij heeft me wel veel dingen geleerd, o.a. het zoeken en ontmantelen van vallen."

Dan kijkt hij even naar de priester van Helm. "Hoe ben jij er eigenlijk bij gekomen om priester van Helm te worden?"

"Hij verdraait het snel zo dat het niet meer over hem gaat, een gevoelig onderwerp dus..." Lesnar maakt een mentale notitie van dit feit en besluit dit voorlopig te laten rusten. Ze zullen elkaar moeten leren kennen en elkaar leren te vertrouwen, dat gaat niet binnen een paar minuten, dus hij besluit om zijn nieuwsgierigheid niet door te drukken.

Lesnar kijkt Arvan even snel aan, maar richt zijn aandacht weer snel op de afdaling. Ondanks de breedte van de weg zal het voor het paard lastig blijven, gezien het grote gewicht dat hij mee moet dragen.

"Ik kom van het zelfde dorp als Overblade Kellisar en Heer Gri'shak en daar wordt iedere twee jaar een groot toernooi georganiseerd door de Tempel. Bij ons in het dorp is het respect voor Helm ontzettend groot, zeker gezien we vlak bij de Wastelands wonen en orken regelmatig onze richting uit komen. Het is ook een hele eer om een toernooi te winnen en te mogen trainen in de tempel. Een nog grotere eer is de status van Watcher te bereiken, iets dat door het hele dorp en tempel wordt gevierd. Maar dat was niet de enigste reden dat ik dit pad wilde volgen."

Lesnar stuurt zijn paard wat meer richting bergwand om ruimte te maken voor een aan komen rijdende wagen.

Arvan stuurt zijn paard ook naar de bergwand en leunt even naar voren om het dier tussen de oren te krabben. Dit doet hij terwijl hij aandachtig luistert naar het verhaal van Lesnar.

Hij steekt netjes zijn hand op als groet naar de mensen op de kar en houdt zijn paard stil tot de kar voorbij is. Op bergwegen moet je altijd voorzichtig zijn heeft hij geleerd.

Zodra de kar voorbij is, zoekt ie weer het midden op. "Wat was de andere reden dan? Ik zou het niet kunnen hoor, priester worden. Ik heb veel bewondering voor de mensen die het wel kunnen. Dat vereist behoorlijk wat geloof in het bovennatuurlijke en ontzettend veel discipline als je het mij vraagt."

"Helm is een goede God, wiens volgers meer dan eens mijn leven hebben gered. De eerste keer was toen ik zes jaar oud was, ik was ernstig ziek en mijn vader heeft onder andere door de hulp van de vader van Heer Gri'shak een genezer van de tempel kunnen laten komen, om mij te genezen. Maar toen de genezer mij eenmaal had geholpen heeft hij schijnbaar geweigerd betaald te worden, maar vroeg slechts of mijn vader me af en toe naar de tempel liet komen om te leren lezen en schrijven. Helm is de God van de wachters, maar is ook een sterke verdediger van de zwakken en barmhartig ten opzichte van kinderen."

Lesnar kijkt geinteresseerd richting Arvan:" Wat weet jij eigenlijk over Helm en de andere Goden, als ik vragen mag?"

Arvan haalt zijn schouders op en staart een beetje in de verte terwijl hij zijn paard verder het pad naar beneden laat lopen. Hij denkt even over de vraag na en probeert zich informatie over goden te herinneren.

Uiteindelijk geeft hij antwoord. "Hmm, ik weet niet zo ontzettend veel over goden. Het enige dat ik van Helm weet, is dat hij de God van de Wachters is. Deneir is de God van de schrijvers. Dat heb ik Duncan een keer horen zeggen. Pelor is de God van de zon. Wat de Rising Sun precies is weet ik niet goed. Corellon Larethian is de God van de Elven. Dat heeft mam me geleerd. Cyric is weer een God van het Kwade. Ik hou me er niet zoveel mee bezig, maar priesters kunnen behoorlijk handig zijn. Of de Goden daadwerkelijk er zijn en iets doen weet ik niet."

Hij grijnst even als hij zich een grapje van zichzelf weer herinnert. Dat ging erover dat hij de Goden soms de eeuwige senielen noemt, omdat ze altijd wel iets verzinnen om de mensen in de meest hachelijke situaties te krijgen. Hij denkt altijd dat ze daar lol in scheppen, omdat de eeuwigheid zo saai is. Maar hij besluit om dat grapje maar niet tegen Lesnar te vertellen. Hij wil geen ruzie krijgen.

Lesnar schudt langzaam zijn hoofd, over de onwetendheid van Arvan.

"De Goden zijn manifestaties van de gedachten en het geloof van de mensen en mensachtigen. Ze bestaan omdat wij geloven dat ze bestaan. Dit massale geloof geeft de Goden kracht om ons boodschappen te sturen, ons te helpen of tegen te werken in het dagelijkse leven en hierdoor kunnen ze ons priesters de kracht geven om een deel van hun Goddelijkheid te kanaliseren en spreuken uit te spreken. Er zijn ook een aantal oergoden die de eerste goden schiep, voor de mens of elf er was. Deze Goden hebben de rassen weer geschapen die in hun beurt weer andere Goden hebben gecreeerd. Een belangrijk punt in het gebied van de Goden is dat de huidige Goden aanbeden moeten worden, anders verzwakken ze en zouden ze zelfs kunnen sterven, zoals gebeurt is geworden met de Goden van de Dwergen."

"De Dwergen, een legendarisch ras dat vroeger samen met de elfen over de wereld heersten tot ze mysterieus werden weggevaagd van deze wereld." Denkt Lesnar, "Een van de grootste mysteries van de legenden. Bestonden ze echt en hoe zagen ze er uit?" Deze legende heeft Lesnar vanaf zijn jeugd altijd geboeid, sinds hij voor het eerst hierover hoorde in de tempel.

Lesnar ogen dwalen wat af, zo in gedachte is hij nu hij weer nadenkt over deze legende. Hierdoor let hij even niet goed op en begint zijn paard richting die van Arvan te draaien. Snel corrigeerd hij deze verkeerde sturing van het paard.

Arvan fronst en schudt zijn hoofd. Hij vindt het maar moeilijk te geloven. Al die goden en legendes. Legendes zijn cool, maar meestal luistert hij liever naar legendes die gingen over mensen die echt geleefd hebben, die er ooit echt waren en grote dingen gedaan hebben.

"Dwergen?" Hij kijkt op als hij Lesnar hoort. "Wat zijn dwergen? Volgens mij heb ik er nog nooit een gezien. En waarom en hoe zijn ze dan weggevaagd geworden?"

"Dwergen..." Lesnar denkt even na voor hij verder reageert.

"Dwergen waren schijnbaar mensachtigen die uit rots bestonden of in de aarde leefden, de legendes zijn daar vrij vaag over. Eeuwen geleden leefden ze schijnbaar op deze wereld en ze waren de grootste bouwmeesters en smeden die er bestonden. Het schijnt zelfs dat zij degenen waren die de meeste magische wapens en voorwerpen creeerden die tegenwoordig nog gevonden worden. Deze bekwaamheid zorgde schijnbaar ook voor veel jaloezie op bij andere rassen en volgens de legenden ontstond er een grote oorlog. Volgens deze zelfde legende vochten mensen zowel met als tegen de dwergen, als bondgenoot en als vijand. Echter de dwergen plantten zich neit snel voort en elk jaar werd hun aantal minder, tot er op het laatst nog maar een dwergen bolwerk over was. Wat er toen gebeurde, daar zijn binnen de tempel verschillende theorieen over. De een zegt dat de Dwergen God al zijn volgelingen liet versmelten met de aarde om ze zo te redden van het kwaad, een ander zegt weer dat een groep mensen ze verraadden, ze allemaal afslachtte voor hun schatten en dat deze voor straf werden gevormd tot de eerste Orken..."

Ze zijn nu de weg naar het kasteel afgereden en Lesnar draait zijn paard richting dorp, waar ze doorheen moeten rijden om bij de karavaan te komen.

Arvan gaat een beetje rechter op zijn paard zitten als ze richting het dorp rijden. Daar heeft hij veel rondgehangen en veel ervaring opgedaan. En het lijkt hem heel cool als zijn maatjes hem zien rondrijden op een echt oorlogspaard, met een missie van de Heren van Bak'Nor's Rock.

Hij luistert naar het verhaal van Lesnar en krabt aan zijn hoofd. "Wat zonde zeg. Ik zou best willen weten wat er nou echt gebeurd is. Het lijken me best coole wezens. En als zelfs maar een gedeelte van die legendes waar is..."

De jongen denkt er even over na en zucht. "Denk je dat Heer Gri'shak misschien een legende zou kunnen worden? En Vrouwe Aliena en Heer Gramber en Heer Questor? Zij hebben al zoveel grote dingen gedaan."

"Ha!" Lesnar kon zijn lach niet inhouden, een grijns op zijn gezicht. "Arvan, ze hebben de Lich verantwoordelijk voor de oorlog gedood, tesamen met zijn Death Knight generaal en ondertussen hebben ze dit kasteel gebouwd en een kompleet land opgebouwd vanuit het niets! Het zou me zeer verbazen als deze helden niet Legendarische status zouden bereiken! Je hebt de schedel van die Goristro gezien, en dan te bedenken dat ze nog zo jong zijn! Nog niet eens tien jaar ouder dan wij! Zij zullen legendes worden, en wij zullen evengoed in hun voetstappen kunnen treden, mocht Helm het willen! Helm zal over ons waken gedurende deze queeste!"

Dit laatste zei Lesnar expres wat harder, zodat de burgers op straat naar hen zouden kijken. Het is een goed idee om de burgers te laten herinneren dat Helm waakt voor hun veiligheid, zeker als de Tempel die momenteel in Bak'nors Rock wordt gebouwd, af is.

Arvan zucht even als hij Lesnar weer over Helm hoort spreken. Typische priester. Daar zal hij flink aan moeten wennen. Zelf heeft hij echt niks met al dat godengedoe. Hij probeert wel zoveel mogelijk symbolen van goden en groeperingen enzo te leren kennen, maar echt geloven doet hij niet.

Hij steekt zijn hand op naar zijn maatjes uit het dorp, die hem wat toe roepen en naast zijn paard meerennen voor een tijdje.

Daarna vraagt hij aan Lesnar: "Tot waar rijdt de karavaan?"

De zucht van Arvan valt Lesnar op:"Arvan is dus niet het soort man dat veel in de Goden gelooft...Ik zal wat rustig aan doen met hem voor te lichten over de Goden." Lesnar fronst even naar het groepje jongeren dat naast hun paarden begint te rennen, bekijkt hun gedrag en hoe ze gekleed zijn, paraat voor een eventuele aanslag.

"We trekken teveel aandacht, als je afscheid wilt nemen, doe het dan nu." Zegt Lesnar kortaf tegen Arvan. Hij remt zijn paard af, totdat hij stil staat. Hoewel deze jongeren waarschijnlijk dezelfde leeftijd hebben als hem, ziet hij ze als een stuk onvolwassener en zouden ze baat erbij hebben als ze meer discipline zouden krijgen opgelegd. De tempel van Helm die in het dorp gebouwd wordt door Kellisar zou hiervoor een ideale plek zijn.

Arvan krabt aan zijn hoofd. "Zeg, onze opdracht is niet geheim of zo hoor. En dit zijn toevallig vrienden van me. Ze hebben toen meegeholpen om die thugs bij het kasteel onschadelijk te maken. Maak je toch niet zo druk, zeg. Daar hebben we straks nog tijd genoeg voor."

Hij steekt voor de laatste keer zijn hand naar zijn vrienden op en gebaart snel effe iets van tot ziens. De jongens blijven staan en steken ook hun hand op bij wijze van groet.

Daarna geeft hij zijn paard de sporen en gaat wat sneller rijden.

esnar zucht, schudt zijn hoofd en geeft zijn paard ook de sporen. Hij gaat even in galop totdat hij weer naast Arvan rijdt. Hij kijkt hem boos aan als hij naast hem rijdt: "Volg mij, nu!" Hij geeft zijn paard weer de sporen en rijdt voor Arvan uit. "Deze jongen moet eens de ernst van deze situatie in gaan zien," denkt hij bij zichzelf.

Arvan slaakt een diepe zucht en besluit om maar niks meer te zeggen. Als het moment daar is en gevaar dreigt zal hij Lesnar wel even laten zien dat hij heus wel de ernst van de situatie inziet.

Hij blijft gewoon in hetzelfde tempo doorrijden totdat ze uiteindelijk bij de plek aankomen waar de karavaan zich aan het verzamelen is.

Lesnar zoekt naar de karavaanmeester en heeft deze al snel gevonden. Hij draait zijn paard deze richting uit. Hij begint zijn paard te vertragen, terwijl hij zegt:" Arvan, wacht eens even. Sorry dat ik zo fel reageerde, ik merk dat je niet begreep waarom ik dit deed."

Arvan kruist zijn armen voor zijn borst en kijkt Lesnar strak aan. Hij tikt met zijn vingers op zijn arm en let niet op de karavaan. "Ja, inderdaad. Dat snap ik niet. Waarom deed je dat? Ze bedoelden het goed."

Lesnar beantwoord Arvans vraag op een toon die een leraar gebruikt om een ongeduldige leerling iets uit te leggen:"Of je er nu bij stilstaat of niet, wij zijn nu in dienst van Bak'nors Rock en onze meesters hebben veel vrienden, maar ook veel vijanden gemaakt. En als wij voor ze gaan werken, dan zal hetzelfde met ons gebeuren. We zullen mensen helpen en tot vriend maken, maar we zullen zeker ook vijanden maken en niet direct hier op kunnen handelen. Daarom is het belangrijk dat onze achtergrond en kennissenkring zo weinig mogelijk op de voorgrond mag treden als er onbekenden in de buurt zijn. Het zou kunnen dat ze jouw vriendschap met deze jongens tegen je gaan gebruiken, en dit soort dingen moet je voorkomen. Begrijp je?" Lesnar ziet dat een karavaan wachter op hen afkomt en laat hem door een hand signaal merken nog even te wachten.

Arvan blijft in dezelfde houding op zijn paard zitten, maar tikt met zijn vingers op zijn arm. "Je kunt dat soort dingen niet voorkomen, Lesnar. Zelfs al probeer je dat nog zo goed."

Hij kijkt naar de karavaan wachter en geeft een signaal dat hij dichterbij mag komen. Met vaste tred komt de man dichterbij totdat hij naast Lesnar staat.

"Met deze jongen ga ik nog heel wat conflicten krijgen." Denkt Lesnar, terwijl hij zijn blik richt op de karavanwachter. Hij heeft een kort gesprek met hem, met name over tactische posities die hij en Arvan in nemen in de karavaan en bedankt hem voor zijn hulp. Hij geeft het paard de sporen en begint naar de aangewezen plek te rijden er op lettend dat Arvan dezelfde kant op rijdt. Aangekomen op de plaats, begint de karavaan zich langzaam in beweging te zetten. "Ik hoop dat je klaar bent voor dit leven, Arvan, want het is er een vol gevaar. Dat zul je snel genoeg merken." Hij geeft het paard weer de sporen en draait zijn hoofd wat van Arvan af, aangevend dat deze discussie afgelopen is, terwijl hij de omgeving scherp in de gaten houdt, altijd bedacht op mogelijk gevaar.


End file.
